The present invention relates generally to a foldable and easy-to-deploy shielding device, for creating a temporary protecting shield or screen, during emergency situations.
Particularly, present invention provides for an easily collapsed/folded and easily extended/deployed shielding device that takes up little space when put away and can create a substantial shielded “pie” area for temporary protection and resistance against incoming projectiles or bullets, benefitting some fifteen adults or twenty-five school children of normal size.
When the shielding device of present application is folded, it is likely to look like a normal travel suit case and can be easily stored under tables, beds, or set to “stand next to” a wall, without affecting people's normal activities. As such, the folded device can be placed out of the way and not affecting people's regular day-to-day activities.
From the folded/collapsed state, the shielding device of present application can be deployed quickly, in response to an unexpected emergency situation, such as one where a random attack or shooting takes place, having the rigid planar pieces set up to be a standing screen, with some horizontal piece(s) providing a bow-like tensioning force to the rigid planar pieces that are expected to be the deflecting surface of oncoming projectiles.